


neither of us will be missed

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Slow To Update, english isn't my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (alternatively: how luck will ruin everything but keep you alive for the fun of it.)(alternatively, the sequel: nagito komaeda's backstory but i'm slapping sense to it)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet March afternoon.

The young boy was alone in his parents' private library. He paced around as he searched for something to read, lit by luxurious lamps and a small chandelier that hung from the ceiling. The long bookshelves were almost like a maze to him and most of the books were boring. Finding one that catered his interests was rare in a library that was made by adults who liked to read books he found dull. Sure, he could read them as well and understand them for the most part, but he didn't enjoy them too much. He picked up a book at random, expecting something interesting. The title read ’The Metamorphosis’ and the cover had a pretty disgusting picture of a cockroach. He frowned, and put the book back, giving up on his search.

He turned off the lamps and headed to his room. When he was about to go up the stairs, he heard his mother calling him. He guessed it was lunch already, and he turned to the dining room. Once he entered, he noticed both of his parents sitting on the farthest border of the table. They both were looking at him as they ate. He walked up to them.

“Hello mother, father." He greeted as he sat down and started eating as well.

"Nagito." His mother said softly, and looked briefly at the man beside her. "Your father and I want to talk to you about something."

Nagito tilted his head. He hoped it was a good thing. "During the parent teacher meeting, we were told you are a very responsible student." She continued. “They say you are very well behaved and your grades are excellent."

His father nodded. Nagito felt a little proud of himself, and couldn't avoid smiling a little.

"You were able to take everything in as we wanted you to. After all this year's hard work, we figured you deserve a reward."

He didn't drop the smile, but something felt wrong. The last reward he had gotten ended up getting hit by a truck. “You're not getting me another dog, are you...?" He mumbled.

His mother shook her head and his father replied. "Absolutely not." He paused, and stared at his son. "We know we aren't here often, so we decided it would be... nice to go on a family vacation."

"Really?" Nagito's eyes widened in surprise. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to the San Cristóbal island, in the Galápagos. It is a beautiful place, you will see. We are leaving next week." His mother explained. He wasn't familiar with the place, but it sounded far away and new. He felt excited. His mother stood up and picked up her empty plate. She walked to the kitchen, and while so, his father leant in. 

"You can do better than that. Keep trying. You might be able to get into a good school and study the right way like your mother and I did." He said, sternly. "You will make us very proud if you do."

He nodded slowly. His father's words made sense. He could do much better. He couldn't disappoint neither of them, not after they wasted so much money on him. 

That March evening, Nagito Komaeda promised himself he would do his best to make his parents proud. 


	2. white room

_Plane crash in Japan kills 20 people."_

_ "[...] and [...] Komaeda die in fatal plane crash."_

_ "Police identifies the corpses of the two criminals who hijacked Flight 317"_

Nagito forced his eyes open.

The light hurt his eyes. He was laying down on a stiff bed that certainly wasn't his. He blinked a couple of times and noticed that the room he was in was completely white. His legs felt numb. He tried using his arms to stand up, but they hurt too much.

As he moved a little, he noticed an IV on his arm and in some areas his skin looked very red and shiny. A burn? He felt confused. Was he sick? He didn't recall entering the hospital. The last thing he remembered was an airport. The San Cristóbal airport. He remembers entering the plane and sitting next to his mother. He wondered if he passed out in the plane. It made sense since he didn't remember much. His parents probably got worried and took him to a hospital immediately.

He tried using his arms again despite it being painful, and sat up. He rested his back in the wall behind the bed and looked down. His clothes were replaced with a hospital gown. He had a cast on his leg. His eyes widened, and he tried lifting it. He could barely move it.

Nagito was confused, and tried remembering how he got the cast. Maybe he fell? The burn didn't make any sense either. His memories were blurry, and everything seemed so confusing. As he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He looked at the door every now and then, just in case his parents came in. As he continued to wait, he laid back on the bed, careful to not move his arms or legs too much. His back ached as well.

Before he knew, he was asleep. He dreamed of screaming and the floor shaking under his feet. He dreamed of distorted faces and his parents and falling down endlessly. When he woke up again, there was a doctor standing near his bed with a clipboard.

“Ah, you're finally awake." He said, with a slight tone of surprise. "How are you feeling?"

"Numb." He replied, and the doctor nodded slowly. "Where are my parents?" He said, looking behind the doctor. 

"Do you remember your name and your age?" Nagito blinked. Why didn't he answer? "Just a hospital procedure, just to check if your memory is fine."

"I'm Nagito Komaeda. I'm twelve years old." He said, fidgeting with the hem of his hospital gown. The doctor continued to write. "I don't remember why I'm here."

The doctor stopped writing and stared at him. "The plane you were in" His voice sounded weird. Nagito didn't like it. "crashed."

The boy felt himself going paler. Plane crash? He was in a plane crash? He was alive? Where were his parents? The words didn't come out his mouth. Were they dead? 

"Fortunately, you barely have any damage." That's not what he wanted to know. He looked up in urgency. The doctor continued. "A broken leg and small second degree burns. The scars may fade away in the future, so don't worry about that."

Silence. Neither of them spoke for what felt like a long time. Nagito took a deep breath. "Where are my parents?"

"Your parents..." The doctor didn't look at him and continued writing. Nagito would've asked again, if he wasn't so terrifies. "Your parents didn't survive the crash. They weren't as lucky as you."

Nagito let out a sharp gasp. He heard the doctor talking, but his brain couldn't focus. He looked at his hands as they slowly got blurrier because of the tears on his eyes. He cried for what felt like hours, and didn't stop until his head felt like it was splitting. When he looked up, he was alone. The empty room was quiet, except for his own heavy breathing. It was dark as well. He put his head on his arms, and wondered what was going to happen to him.

He didn't sleep that night


End file.
